


All The Time In The World

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, loki disney plus series
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Disguise, Exposition, Gen, Humor, Magic, Meta, Mischief, Shapeshifting, Storytelling, loki disney plus show, loki miniseries, parallel timelines, taking someone captive, time variance agency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: "I have all the time in the world to regale you with my adventures"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	All The Time In The World

The worker for the Time Variance Authority, now prisoner, lashed against the rope that bound him against the control panel. His clothes had been stripped, leaving him only in a white t shirt, boxers that were covered in a motif of tiny yellow ducks, and a pair of ankle length white socks. His shouts came muffled against the gag that was tied over his mouth. He sent a terrified glance over at the intruder who called himself Loki and who had just put on his uniform. He dusted off the sleeves and faced him.

“I daresay the clothes are a bit tight but a few alterations won’t take up too much of my time,” Loki flicked a finger and green energy spiraled out. It worked to lengthen the ends of the shirt and for the pants legs to settle down at his ankles. 

“There, that’s better! I feel like a brand new man!” Loki exclaimed.

The prisoner’s body shifted from side to side in an attempt to break free. Loki glanced over at him and let out a _tsk-tsk_ sound.

“That won’t help matters my good fellow. That rope that I happened to “borrow” for this occasion, is made of elf hair and bound by a spell that renders it sturdy and almost indestructible if one struggles. But don’t worry, I wouldn’t be so foolhardy to leave you tied up here until the moment of your inevitable demise. I hope there will be no hard feelings between us Mr.—“ Loki held up the name tag that had been attached to the prisoner’s polo. “Owen Wilson.”

The rope’s surface felt like a thousand poisoned barbs were scratching against his skin. Owen Wilson _howled._ Loki did not appear to notice his pain. 

“Now I know you’re wondering why I chose to infiltrate your time facility and happened to subdue you out of all the workers and assume your identity to carry out my mysterious scheme. Well Mr. Wilson you are fortunate to have the honor to be my audience to this tale. Or—“ His eyes twinkled with mischief. “Could there be more than one?”

Loki glanced down at Owen Wilson’s watch that he had fitted on his wrist.

“Hm, I’m not needed just yet. I have all the time in the world to regale you with my adventures,” Loki made a dramatic gesture as he approached the man. “Now where should I begin? Or is it _when?_ ”

Owen Wilson cried out again. Loki knelt down before him. He raised a long, thin finger to the gag over Owen Wilson’s mouth and made a shushing sound.

“Now, now, I know you are just as anxious as I am to hear this tale, but a good storyteller must prepare first and get comfortable.”

Loki snapped his fingers and a chair from the opposite end of the room came flying over. It landed with a thud and Loki took a seat in front of Owen Wilson. His elbows propped up on his knees and he leaned in with hands clasped together.

“Ahem,” he cleared his throat. “How I ended up in this strange place with only my wits and that cube in my possession—“ Loki pointed to the tesseract that lay on the table from where he had conjured the chair. “Well one can say it all started on the day I was ripped out from—no that’s too cliché. Ah!” He clapped his hands. 

“Once there was a young prince who thought that his life had been a dream. Until the illusion shattered and the lies revealed themselves for what they really were: a nightmare—No! That won’t work either!” Loki exclaimed, frustrated. He gazed over at Owen Wilson.

“What kind of story would you like this to be?” He asked him.

Another muffled scream. Loki nodded.

“Yes perhaps that’s a good idea. Let me start from a more recent point. Alright. Once upon a recent time I died. I writhed about, much like yourself against those binds, strangled against the force of the mighty Thanos’ hands. My neck snapped as he dropped me to the ground. I gasped, unable to breathe. My brother rushed to my side and held me as I drew my last and then mourned as he had mourned me all those times before. So I pose this question to you, did I _really_ die?”

Loki paused and looked over at Owen Wilson to get a reaction. The worker said nothing. Undeterred, Loki continued on.

“You might suspect the answer to be yes. Those who are well acquainted with me know that I have many tricks up my sleeve. But on that ship that day, Loki did not have a backup plan to save him. He died for _real._ ”

Owen Wilson blinked. His lips trembled against the gag on his mouth.

“Which brings me to my next point: if I died, then how in all the nine realms and the infinity that lies beyond am I still _alive?_ Well, the answer to that lies in a crucial bit of information that has caused your higher-ups much concern. Shake or nod your head if you have a clue as to which event I am describing.”

Owen Wilson did not shake his head nor did he nod. He only sent a fearful gaze up at Loki.

“It was an event that took place five years after my most unfortunate demise. Six heroes decided to change the course of fate and go back into time to prevent Thanos’ atrocities from occurring. Of course, this use of time travel is not only unprecedented but _highly_ dangerous. Your lot feared that all sorts of abnormalities would arise, a _butterfly effect_ I think you Midgardians, you are Midgardian are you not?”

No answer. Loki quickly filled the silence.

“So, this Time Variance Agency from what I have inferred is working to set back events to their natural order. But that leaves the question of where or _when_ did I come from? _I_ am a Loki from an abnormal path. A shackled man who took the tesseract as a means to escape. Once he vanished into thin air where did he go? Many places, but all the paths he took ended up to this very organization. And there he strode inside the doors with his head held high and determined eyes for he would not let the Time Variance Agency erase his very existence!”

Loki looked down at his watch. He rose to his feet and kicked his chair back. It toppled over with a thud. 

“I fear I must go, but I hope I leave you with many things to ponder about simple worker Owen Wilson,” Loki said. “And if we meet again, I hope I can tell you what happens next.”

Owen Wilson’s eyes bulged as he watched a shimmering golden light pass over Loki. It faded to reveal that Loki had changed the countenance of his face to match Owen Wilson’s features. He wickedly grinned and waved.

“Until then!” Even Loki’s voice sounded like his own.

Owen Wilson gave one last protesting squirm as the control room doors parted and Loki disappeared.


End file.
